white leopard
by mandaree1
Summary: a new case has appeared, a ghost makes anyone who comes near reveal all there secrets. everyone believed the others to be honest to one another, but one S.P.R member is covered in more darkness then they thought. a curse, a horrible name, a sad past, what will happen when these come to light? i don't own ghost hunt.


**I have no clue where this came from**

**Flashback**

_A man and women looked at their newborn baby with adoration, just before the sun set, the women gave birth to a healthy baby girl with big brown eyes. They smiled, and the priest baptized her. The village they lived in was one of the few old living villages left. They considered themselves pure and loved god, and rejected anything un-natural looking._

_The sun set and the baby girl gave a large squeal that soon turned into a roar. Frightened, the women threw her onto the proclamation table, and watched in horror as what used to be a baby girl turned into a large snow leopard cub, mewling with its eyes closed._

_They both recoiled in disgust, and the priest proclaimed "this child is the devils spawn! From this day own, may it be known as Tsukimono_**(1)**_ Miyazaki!" it was lifted with a holy cloth, and threw it disgusted into a small cage, to be an attraction for those who wanted to kick something._

**End of flashback/ Mai's P.O.V**

"My name is Sakura Morinozuka" she said as greeting to naru, as I sat down. I handed them both tea, and sat back.

"My house is being attacked by a strange spirit." She told us "you see, this spirit doesn't hurt anyone, just pressures them in any way it needs to too revel and secrets he/she has. One of my best friends was forced to confess everything from her real name to what she was wearing. It's getting very annoying."

An unnoticeable shiver went down my spine; I couldn't set foot into that house. I had too much to hide, my past, my curse; my name is even unknown to them, going there would make them hate me too.

"I'll take the case" he told her "none of us have anything to hide."

'Yeah right Oliver' I think to myself **(A/N: naru had already laid Gene to rest in this fanfic)** 'you don't know as much as you think you do.'

I finish my paper work, and go straight home, the sun is setting. I reach my house and sit down. The doorbell rang and it turned out to be all of S.P.R

"Hey guys" I said, naru seemed to need to talk to me though.

I got some tea and Naru said "I noticed something during the conversation we had with our client earlier."

"Oh really" I said "then why is everyone crowded at my house to talk about this?"

"So you can't get away" Monk replied, and naru said

"Mai, you were shaking slightly when it talked about secrets during the conversation, are you hiding something?"

I laugh and say "Naru, you need some more sleep, you obviously imagined things."

"I noticed it too" Lin pointed out and I gave him a small glare 'damn tatletale'

"I'm going to ask you some questions" Naru said "and you're going to answer them truthfully."

"And what if I don't?" I question, eyebrow raised. I may have a crush on naru but that doesn't mean I'm just going to spill my guts to him.

"Then we won't leave" Ayako replied, and i sighed

"Fine" I gritted out "but I'll only answer out with 'yes, no, or with an unimportant answer.'

"Have you ever went under an alias?" he asked, I nodded

"When?" he then asked, and I decided it wasn't important and said

"Now." Ayako gave a small gasp and demanded

"Mai isn't your real name!?"

I shook my head, "then what is?" she demanded, looking slightly hurt.

I shook my head "I won't tell you."

"Were you born in Shibuya?"

Again I shook my head no.

"Why are you keeping secrets?" Monk's voice popped up "were family Mai, you can tell us anything."

"I have my reasons" I replied "I can't tell you, It's not that I don't trust you, I just have my own reasons."

After about an hour of them relentlessly asking, I finally got them to leave,, and just in time.

I felt the curse hit, and felt the pain. I let out a small scream (not enough for the neighbors to hear) that turned into a leopards roar. My spine bent, making me hit the ground on all fours for my tail to grow. My jaw came forward, my teeth grew sharper. My body became covered in snow white fur, and my hands became 4 toed paws.

It hurts like hell every night, but I've grown used to it.

I paced around on all fours for a couple of hours, sniffing this and that just for the heck of it.

My true name Tsukimono Miyazaki and I have too much to hide for one's own good,

I finally curl under the blankets and fall asleep, dreaming unpleasant dreams.

**Dreams (dream will be in italics, speech will be in italics and underlined)**

_"Monster' the boys yelled, throwing rocks at a caged Tsukimono "you should just die! My daddy said you're a spawn of Satan!"_

_The girl just hid in the corner, hiding her head, knowing what would happen if her father saw her crying, it happened once, and she will never forget it._

_They finally left her alone, and she cried her heart out, looking to the stars and asking 'am I truly a monster? Why can't I be free? Will I always be so ugly that I can't be looked at with love?'_

_She never knew God; her prayers were always to her only comfort, the stars._

_"You need to tell them" I hear, and whip around to see Gene_

_"No way" I replied, noticing I'm still in leopard form "they'd hate me."_

_"They aren't like them" Gene argued, waved his hand at my past "they won't care who you are, about your curse, they won't even care about your name! You just need to trust them enough and tell them!"_

_"They don't tell me everything either" I replied "I never knew Naru was Oliver. Everyone has secrets and there are some things no one but you knows about yourself, so why can't I keep things to myself!?"_

_"Because the things you keep to yourself are tearing you apart" Gene replied "you have to tell them someday, or you might be the end of them because of it_

And just like that, he woke me up.

**(1)**= **tsukimono is Japanese for curse, or demon possession.**


End file.
